Xenosaga Chronicles: Memories of a girl
by FzX
Summary: The first of the three part vision of the past. Shion's young years, and the incident that will forge her iron will.


Xenosaga Chronicles: Memories of a girl.

Main theme: "The wind is Blowing" from Rockman Dash

Hi there. I just finished Episode 2, which I already finished Episode 1, but I still need to play the full version of Episode 5.

Anyways, here's my first Fic taking place with Shion in High school. Maybe a little Ranma like, but it will have its drama too. Anyways, here's the first chapter.

Chapter 1. – Downtown chaperone.

Second Miltia, galactic federation Year 44XX

The name sound familiar, Second Miltia is the second created after the original Miltia. But, a tragedy happened 10 years ago. the Miltian conflict. Many Realian units created within the last two months before the incident, or those who received maintenance in the system went berserk and attacked the city. Later, it was revealed that a certain device called "The Song of Nephilim" caused the outbreak.

Many people died, including the parents of Shion Uzuki. Genius girl of district 8 junior high.

The tragedy passed, but the burden still resides in Shion's heart.

In the present time, the memory of the conflict resides as history, and Second Miltia resumed a calmed life. As the sun came up, the birds kept by the species preservation act roamed around the Uzuki residence. One of the only residences left around the city limits. Jin Uzuki, legal guardian and older Brother of Shion was out already as he swept with a broomstick. He looked at the rising sun as the swallows sat on the edge of the little lake drinking water. He smiled as he looked at them.

Jin: Another great day. I wonder is Shion waked up already?

In a room inside of the residence, a small light beeped with a nice tune. It appeared to be coming from a cell phone with the shape of the popular cartoon character Bunnie. A thin hand took the phone as one of the thin fingers pressed the on button. The hand returned into the cave of darkness as a soft voice came from the inside.

Shion: Hello?

Miyuki: Shion! What are you doing? Why aren't you here at school?

Shion: What? What are you talking about? It's just 5:00 am. I'm not a morning person.

Miyuki: What are you talking about? It's already 7:30! Just 30 minutes before the bell rings!

Shion: WHAT?

The cave in the darkness exploded. The cave was made of bed sheets. A monster came from it. It was a 17-year-old girl with bright brown hair. She was wearing her Bunnie PJs as she grabbed the alarm clock.

Shion: Oh great! Jin forgot to change the battery! I better hurry!

Miyuki: You better do! We have an important quiz today!

Shion: One more reason to bust Jin!

Miyuki: Okay, see ya there.

Miyuki disconnected as Shion dressed up at the speed of sound. The door to her room opened as she slammed it. She ran with her uniform on heading to the courtyard. Jin was still out there.

Shion: Jin!

Jin: Good morning Shion. Did you see the time?

Shion: I wasn't able because you didn't changed the clock batteries as I asked you to do and now I'm an hour late!

Jin: As Grandfather said, if you want it done, do it yourself.

Shion: Argh! I honestly don't know what's wrong with you!

Jin: Hey hot shot! Don't forget your lunch in the kitchen!

Shion: Right! I better run!

Jin: Have a nice day!

Shion quickly put her roller blades on and skated on the sidewalk. She was swifting like a bird as she got closer to the school.

Shion: Great! If nothing happens, I'll be on time!

Suddenly, someone appeared from the alley.

Shion: Eeek! Look out!

She rammed the guy in front of her. Both of them fell on the ground as they tried to recover their balanced. Shion rubbed her butt as she tried to open her eyes.

Shion: I'm sorry. Are you okay? Oh… it's you…

The guy she rammed was Allen Ridgelley. He has been in Shion's class since they were kids. The triangle was Shion, Miyuki and Allen.

Allen: Hey Shion! Why so late?

Allen had a nerdy look like a goofy one with his sneakers.

Shion: Well, my stupid big brother forgot to chance the battery of the alarm clock and I woke up at 7:30 because Miyuki called me, and I had to hurry because I'm going to be late. Oh my god! I'm going to be late!

Both of the stood up as they ran into the building. They made it in time five minutes before the bell rang. Miyuki sat on Shion's left, Shion sat right next to the window.

Miyuki: Hey Shion!

Shion: Hello Miyuki "Pant"

Miyuki: Please excuse the question, but why are you rushed?

Shion: I had to run to mister unlucky here and we had to run.

Allen: Come on! I'm not that unlucky!

Shion: Oh yeah? Then what are you doing after you graduate?

Allen: I'm going to be chief executive at Vector industries.

Shion: Chief?

Miyuki: Executive?

Both: Ha ha ha!

Allen: What's so funny?

Shion: It's just when I hear you saying that. I feel this sudden laughter attack!

Miyuki: Come on Allen! You can't even organize your own magazines! How can you organize all that paperwork and reports that you'll have if you make it in Vector?

Allen: Well… Wait, do you have to organize paperwork and stuff?

Shion: Actually, you have to organize files in complicated databases with multiple parameters according to the project at hand. But don't worry; the chief assistant just has to go around following the Chief Executive like a loyal puppy.

Allen: Geez, you seem to know a lot of this stuff Shion.

Miyuki: Yeah, that's why Shion is the girl genius here with an IQ of 300.

Allen: Just hope she makes it in time.

Shion: It was Jin's fault! I already told you!

Suddenly, Shion turned to the door of the classroom… there was another guy entering in… Shion hid in her desk as she mumbled.

Miyuki: Shion?

Shion: Oh my god! It's him! Don't let him see me!

Allen: Who?

Shion: Kevin Winnicot! The greatest and gorgeous guy I ever seen in my whole life! I have loved him ever since before I ever loved guys!

Miyuki: Geez, now you sound like a paranoid. But my! He is gorgeous!

Allen: What does he have that I lack of?

Shion, Miyuki: …………

Allen: Oh… I get it…

Miyuki: So, when are you making the move?

Shion: Are you crazy? What if he thinks that I'm a paranoid nerd and completely rejects me like identical magnetic poles? It would be a disaster! A disaster Miyuki! A complete disaster!

Miyuki: And you highlight the word "Disaster" girl.

Allen: I could help you.

Shion: I don't think so…

Miyuki: You better unhide from that desk. Class is about to start.

And class started. The current class was Communication fundamentals. The teacher talked about the next assignment.

Teacher: And that class, explains the many advantages of an interview. And to try it out ourselves, you will have an assignment. This assignment will be on teams of two. Last time didn't go too well specially because some people didn't picked certain student for their teams.

Allen: ………

Teacher: So I will assign the teams. Okay, Togashi and Patricia, Miyuki and Allen, Kensuke and Chizuru, Kagura and Taro, Maria and Daisuke, Shion and Kevin, Cid and Rose…

As the teacher kept speaking, Shion kept mumbling.

Miyuki: Hey, what's wrong?

Shion: Oh my god… Kevin Winnicot and me together in an assignment… I never expected this day to arrive…

Miyuki: Are you okay Shion?

Shion: I'M HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!

Everyone stared at Shion as she looked back.

Shion: Hi?

Teacher: You might have all the time you want to freak out Miss Uzuki, but you may not do it in my class. Understood?

Shion: Yes sir…

After the school was over, everyone gathered outside of the campus before heading home.

Miyuki: And I told you! Shion had a complete mental breakdown when she heard the sentence "Shion and Kevin together in an assignment"!

Allen: Geez, I would never fall for a girl like that.

Shion: But this is different because I'm a girl! How do you expect me to conserve my mental sanity before I go nuts when I have Kevin Winnicot in front of me at the time of the assignment? "Drools"

Miyuki: Shion… this is communication fundamentals… not biology…

Shion: Anyways, I might not keep my mental sanity…

Kevin: Hey Shion.

Shion: Eeek!

Shion turned slowly trying to keep her fake smile.

Shion: Hi hi hi hi Kevin… hi Kevin… hi…

Miyuki: Please excuse her. She's a little shy when it comes to a certain person called Ke…

Shion quickly placed her left foot on Miyuki's trying to make her shut up.

Kevin: So, I think we should do it at your house.

Shion: Wha wha what? Why not at yours?

My stupid little brother brought a little mouse, which duplicated into an army of mice, and the exterminator is doing some work there. So, where do you live?

Shion: I… I… It's not far from here… not far…

Shion pointed her weak finger to the center of the city… Miyuki quickly grabbed her other arm and pointed to her neighborhood.

Kevin: By the limits? I always wanted to see a house around there. We better hurry before your parents worry about you.

Shion: About that… they died ten years ago…

Kevin: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot asking you about that.

Shion: Not really, I learned to get over it.

Miyuki: And she lives now with her stupid big brother, which makes her life a hell and despises any men trying to get on her.

Shion: Miyuki!

Miyuki: What? I'm telling the truth! Isn't Jin like that with his Katana? I heard he killed Allen when he tried to get over you in fourth grade.

Allen: Hello? I'm still here!

Miyuki: Oh Allen! I didn't noticed you.

Allen: "Sight" Why does life treats me like this?

Kevin: Actually, I'm kind of interested in ancient history. Shall we get going then?

Shion: Yes? Oh that! Why not? (Thank you Miyuki…)

And both of them got into Kevin's car.

Shion: Whoa! Can you drive?

Kevin: Being an honor student has its advantages. So, where's your house? Is it that one over there?

Shion: Yeah, the old one.

Kevin parked and both of the got out off the car.

Kevin: I see, only a few houses are kept like this after the beginnings of the century.

Shion: Well, it originally belonged to our Grandfather which had a dojo here. Me and Jin practiced with him. I remember the times when I was 5 and practiced against my 12 year old brother.

Kevin: I see. Shall we go inside then?

Shion: "Gulp" (Here I go.)

Both of them got through the gate and entered in the house. They had to take their shoes off as the style of the old house. Both of them reached the kitchen where Jin was. He was wearing an apron, a pink one. He was checking spices and ingredients for a stew.

Shion: Jin! I'm home!

Jin turned around keeping his sweet smile.

Jin: Oh Shion! Glad you're back! I was just making some beef stew for dinner and… Oh my! We have a guest!

Kevin: Hello Dr. Uzuki.

Jin: Winnicot? Kevin Winnicot? It's been a long time since I saw you in the clinic! How's your little brother feeling?

Kevin: He's feeling much better now, thanks. Hey Shion, you never told me Dr. Uzuki was your brother.

Shion: Well… Ha ha!

Jin: So, what brings you here today Kevin?

Kevin: Well, Shion and I have an assignment for school. We're supposed to interview each other to find out stuff about students under the points of view of other people. Then make a speech with our results about our partners.

Jin: Oh please, try to have patience with Shion. She can be a dopey sometimes.

Shion: Jin!

Jin: Anyways, how about some stew before the assignment?

Kevin: Actually, I'm kind of hungry. How about you Shion?

Shion: "Drools" Huh? Me? Okay.

Jin: Good. Shion, can you prepare the table? I'll bring the stew and the rice.

Shion: Right!

Kevin: May I help with the tea?

Jin: Wonderful idea. Here, here's the water and everything you need.

Minutes later, Shion had the table ready, and Jin brought the pot with the stew and the rice steamer. Kevin made some green tea, and everyone sat as they helped themselves.

Kevin: Mmmm! This stew is delicious Dr.!

Jin: Glad you like it. Not like certain person here.

Shion: Remember that it was the first time you cooked! Don't take it personal!

Jin: Yeah yeah. So Kevin, both of you are about to graduate. What are your plans after graduation?

Kevin: Well, I'm a member of the robotics club. So I think I might study a little further in the university of Bormeo and then look for a job in Vector industries in the first division.

Shion: I want to do the same thing too.

Jin: Are you not sure it isn't to follow Kevin?

Kevin: I don't think so. Shion has an IQ of 300, but her mental sanity is not the same.

Jin: And IQ of what? Shion! You never told me this!

Shion: What? You are a Doctor! I thought that you were not going to be impressed by that!

Jin: But at least your dopey side has something that does justice to the family name! I know you will reach Vector. So Kevin, any visions?

Kevin: Well, there's one. But it sounds pretty stupid…

Shion: Really? What is it?

Kevin: Well, I also love long novels. And I read the novel of an android which discovered feelings, and decided to become a human. After countless upgrades, he finally reached humanity, but he died at the age of 200.

Shion: The Bicentennial man?

Jin: I think I have it around here somewhere.

Kevin: Do you read books Dr. Uzuki?

Jin: I'm planning in opening a bookstore soon.

Shion: Anyways, what was your dream?

Kevin: My dream… to create an android which will have feelings like any human… Not Realians, but something special… I'm definitively dreaming, am I not?

Shion: No! It sounds like a wonderful idea! I hope your dreams cone true!

Kevin: You hopes so? Thank you Shion. And what about you?

Shion: Me? I wanna get out of Second Miltia and see the universe. Se every planet, every system, every place in the universe. Just like mom did… before the neural breakdown.

Kevin: With your IQ, I;m sure you'll be able to go anywhere you want.

Shion: That's why I wanna be in Vector first division too.

Jin: Vector first division? Didn't you wanted to be in second division before? Studying about Realians?

Shion: I told you before Jin! First division is to get ready for the complicated AI structure of the Realian organism. Besides, I have my personal goals there.

Kevin: Anyways, I'm done. Great stew you made Dr. Uzuki.

Jin: Glad you like it.

Kevin: So, shall we get started Shion?

Shion: "Drools" What? Oh, here. My room is over here.

Kevin: Later Dr. Uzuki.

Shion and Kevin proceeded to Shion's room. The room itself was cute, with a little mess of course. Pink tapestry and cartoon characters posters.

Kevin: So, this is the room of an 300 IQ girl.

There was a board with photos. Mostly of Miyuki and Allen in different places, and a single photo of a little girl, a boy and a couple in front of a dojo.

Kevin: Is this a photo of your parents?

Shion: Yeah. Both of them worked. Dad was chief engineer at Vector Industries, and mom was an archeologist. So they let us visit grandpa a lot. Especially when they went out of town. That's when we practiced many kinds of Martial arts.

Kevin: I see. So you are also a Bruce lee when you get mad?

Shion: I remember duking out with the tough kids when they wanted Miyuki's lunch in fourth grade.

Kevin: Good, note for the interview. Anyways, we better get started.

Shion: Yeah, we should.

Kevin checked his backpack and pulled his connection gear. It had a recorder function, so he was using it.

Kevin: Good. Hi, I'm Kevin Winnicot, Communication Fundamentals class at district 8 junior high. Interviewing Shion Uzuki of the same class for a class assignment. So, you are the 300 IQ girl Shion Uzuki, correct?

Shion: Yup.

Kevin: And for the events that happened before, I see you are a sort of independent girl and tough when you get mad. Do you consider that as an act of feminism?

Shion: "Drools" What? It's not my fault! It was Jin! He didn't changed the clock batteries!

Kevin: Shion?

Shion: Huh? Oh, sorry. Thinking about something else…

And the afternoon went by. Both interviews were done, and Kevin was walking out to the street to his car.

Kevin: Well, that was… interesting. I didn't knew much of that stuff Shion.

Shion: Well… me too. I mean… I… I… I always liked you… but this? Suddenly to meet each other like it was destiny and stuff…

Kevin: You are a truly paranoid as Miyuki says.

Shion: Oh, don't listen to Miyuki. She tends to lie sometimes.

Kevin: And I like your brother too.

Shion: You like him in the professional way. Right?

Kevin: What? I like girls. And maybe I would be falling for you. Well, I have to go. I need to finish the report. Later Shion.

Kevin hopped on his car as he turned the engine on. And as the car left, Shion still waved her hand in a quiet pace.

Shion: Later…

As the car dissipated in the horizon, Shion lowered her hand. She jumped in happiness.

Shion: YES! I GOT TO INTERVIEW KEVIN WINNICOT! HAAAAAAA!

Jin: So, I was right. You really like the guy.

Jin was behind Shion. He was leaning against the wall like the samurai he was.

Shion: What? You heard me?

Jin: Isn't it obvious? Everyone knows, even him. Everyone knows you have loved him since middle school.

Shion: But that doesn't mean he will reject me, doesn't it?

Jin: Trust me. Kevin is a nice man, and I guess he will see your soft side soon.

Shion: You know Jin? You might be a bookworm hardhead, but you are still my big brother. And a hell of a good one, and I better prepare the report for the speech. I guess I'll see you later.

Shion got inside the house, and as she closed the door, Jin walked to the nearest alley. He stepped in front of a soda dispenser and got a soda. He turned to the moon as he thought.

Jin: I guess I will pay them a little visit.

Jin kept walking in the dark forest… and as he reached a little cliff, he kneeled on the grass looking at a stone tablet. He placed his two hands together and prayed, then spoke to the tablet.

Jin: Little Shion is growing up fast. And she finally got a love. I know you two are happy, but maybe she's growing up too fast. I think as long as she has her friends with her, she will be fine. But still, no one will fill the vacuum left by Febronia. I just hope Shion finds what she is looking for.

Well, here was Chapter 1 of Xenosaga Chronicles: Memories of a girl. When I get the full concept, I shall start working on Xenosaga Chronicles: The discovery, taking place with Dr. Masuda when he discovered the Zohar. But of course, his research will lead him to many underground organizations like Ormus, or the circle of the Zurahastra. And Xenosaga Chronicles: Jan Sauer. With Ziggy's past life as a policeman, and an evil encounter with a certain person breaks hell upon him.

Anyways, Shion is a genius paranoid in her high school years. But she will evolve into the Shion everyone knows. Just wait…


End file.
